


Pokemon Parody Episode 63: Ghostly

by Eksevis



Series: Pokemon Parody Season 1 [63]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 00:11:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2792726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eksevis/pseuds/Eksevis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bob battles Agatha!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pokemon Parody Episode 63: Ghostly

Entering the next room, Bob felt spooked due to the aura it seemed to be resonating. He didn't even have to look around to tell the place belonged to a ghost user. Hunched over a cane stood an old lady that looked exactly like Lorelei. Bob almost sworn that it was the same person if it weren't for the different feel she had.

  
"Welcome, youngster. I hear Lorelei was impersonating me again?" This one - Agatha - was obviously older than Lorelei. "I haven't an idea why she imitates me. It's really odd, is it not?" Bob nodded, even though he wasn't really listening, "No matter, allow us to begin the battle!" The old lady tossed a pokeball in front of her, releasing her Arbok.

  
To Bob it was surprising that it was a non-ghost-type Pokémon, so he chose Snorlax to begin the round. Arbok bit Snorlax, which tossed it off to the side. Arbok slammed against a wall, already getting knocked out. Bob honestly wondered if that was even an attack.

  
Next, Golbat came out. Bob finally decided to bring Pidgeotto out of his pokeball. The two Pokémon battled intensely until Pidgeotto finished it off with a Wing Attack. Golbat crashed down. Pidgeotto reached level 23.  
The next Pokémon to come out finally fit the atmosphere; it was a Gengar. Bob's Omanyte came out, using Water Gun, Anyone would wonder why the Pokémon suddenly came out. IT would seem it had a grudge against it. Anyway, Gengar was knocked out. Omanyte reached level 31.

  
Another Gengar came out. For no particular reason other than to mix things up, Bob brought out Kabuto. Even though Kabuto didn't seem to have any moves that could effect a ghost-type's HP, he still managed to knock it out. Kabuto reached level 32.

  
Then finally - though, admittedly sooner than the previous battles - Agatha chose her final Pokémon; Haunter. Even though Bob seemed to never lose a Pokémon his Kabuto was knocked out.  
He was pretty tempted to give it words of encouragement, but something seemed to stop him. For the first time, Bob realized that he wasn't really that good of a trainer. No matter, he chose his next Pokémon; Diglett.  
Despite Diglett having no obvious means of even touching a ghost-type Pokémon he had managed to knock the Haunter out. Diglett reached level 22.

  
Just like the previous times - of course - a door opened behind Agatha. For once, it seemed, Bob didn't have an unusually deep thought when he walked out the door to the next battle. Oddly enough, Bob didn't even feel excited. If anything, he felt determined to put a lid on his long journey. What was happening to him? Had he always been a jerk? Of course, to find out you must continue reading.


End file.
